


Heart and Soul

by deepfriedleafs (ralndown)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Second Person, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CRACK BUT NOW ITS SOFT????, bc i like hurting myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralndown/pseuds/deepfriedleafs
Summary: inspired by everyones favourite piano duet





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the soft nature of this team and that video on leo's instagram for this

It's not like... an _official_ thing. But it's a thing.

Once you've signed with the Maple Leafs, theres the management part of joining the team, of course, but then you've gotta get through the team itself.

And it's not as sunshine and rainbows as it might seem to an outside viewer.

You've gotta go through a couple _initiation rituals_ that the boys have pieced together over the years.

 

One of which is the task of playing through the classic _Heart and Soul_ with one veteran Leo Komarov.

You think they're kidding, but then he sits you down at his piano and asks if you actually know the damn song.

(If you don't, theres a special corner in the training room where the boys always wring their socks, waiting for you to do a little soul searching in.)

Honestly, it's very simple. You pick a part and a side of the bench and you play. If you're lucky, it'll be just the two of you.

No one is ever that lucky.

 

"Brian, come here." 

"No."

"But - "

"No."

Summer recruit Matt Martin chimes in, "You gotta."

"No."

"C'mon Boyle, we need you on the team." Jake pleads from the couch.

"I am on the team."

"Not if you don't play you're not" Leo turns around from his spot on the bench and smiles up at you.

You sigh, and decide that it's better to get this over with sooner rather than later. You sit to the right of Leo on the wooden bench and mumble your answer.

"What was that?"

"I said, I'll play the right."

He nods and drops his fingers onto the keys and starts up the familiar syncopated chord pattern. You hear a few of the guys in the room chuckle softly, but you keep your head down.  
You watch his hands expertly bob through the intro and after a full round of chords, you join in with the higher melody. It's just like you're playing at home with one of your sisters, only there's a much less fuzzy feeling in the room. The melody builds to the top and starts to repeat and you think you might be safe. And then someone starts singing.

_"Heart and soul_

_I fell in love with you._

_Heart and soul_

_the way a fool would do..."_

It's actually rather... soft. And not joking at all.

You crane your neck a bit, still keeping up the melody, and see that it's the voice of one Morgan Rielly. He's sprawled on the couch with his head in Jake's lap with his eyes closed... singing.

As if he's all alone and there isn't a room full of hockey players most likely staring at him just as you are.

You turn back around to make sure you don't fuck up the tempo, but you listen closer as he keeps singing. You've forgotten the lyrics of the song over the years, or you just never knew them, but you can hear them now. And the way Morgan is singing them, albeit badly, gives them whole new meaning.

" _... Because you held me tight. And stole a kiss in the night."_

Wow, that's soft. 

Why does he know these lyrics well enough to make them casual, you have no idea. But it's changed the mood of the moment completely.

You no longer feel like you're competing, but like you're a part of something secret.  
You guess, maybe that was the point of the initiation.

Leo keeps playing, though most of his attention has migrated to making faces at the numerous teammates spread around the room, so you keep playing too.

Rielly keeps singing. And this time someone else has joined him.

You think it might be Gardiner. 

 _"Heart and soul, I begged to be adored. Lost control, and tumbled overboard_."

" _Gladly._ " That's only one voice, and it's not Morgan's anymore.

" _That magic night we kissed._ " Oh. _"There in the moon mist."_

Komarov plays through the interlude and you turn back to look for the voice. Sure enough, it belongs to Jake Gardiner. And he hasn't stopped singing.

You don't think you've ever heard this part before.

 _"Oh, but your lips were thrilling... much too thrilling."_ He's looking down at Morgan, who has at this point opened his eyes, and the way they're smiling at each other has you torn between giving them privacy and chirping the hell out of them. 

_"Never before were mine so faintly willing."_

You notice the rest of the guys have all mostly looked away, and you probably should too, but then Morgan reaches a hand up to trace over Jake's cheeks and _that is the most loving look you have ever seen on a face that wasn't your wife's, holy shit._

Rielly starts singing the melody again and you think for a second about turning back to the piano to help Leo accompany them. But the energy around them is too compelling to turn away from, and Jake is looking at Morgan like he's the Stanley Cup. No, like he's _better than the Stanley Cup. What the fuck._

_"Now I see what one embrace can do,_

_look at me, it's got me loving you madly."_

You have no idea how a task so meaningless quickly turned into a rom-com climax, but you can't do much now that you're square in the centre of it. Might as well soak up the moment. 

" _That little kiss you stole."_

It's back to just Rielly now, but the genuine love and affection shining in Jake's eyes looks so much like scoring a hat trick and you almost feel like getting on your feet and _cheering_. 

" _Held all my heart and soul."_

Leo holds the final chord and all eyes are on the two men on the couch as Jake leans down (is pulled down? You aren't sure.) and kisses Morgan.

The room erupts into ceremonious applause and you think Kadri might be crying. The two boys come out of their bubble and face the team with red blushing faces.

 

Morgan coughs.

"He passes."

 

* * *

 

 

in case you haven't seen [the video](https://www.instagram.com/p/BSZ2kBdht5Q/?taken-by=komarovleo47&hl=en)


End file.
